Data storage devices are widely used in personal computers, for example hard disk drives, optical disk drives and the like. They are generally mounted on an anchor rack in the computer case. There are many ways to anchor these data storage devices. The most common approach to fasten data storage devices to the anchor rack uses screws. This approach requires many screws and hand tools such as screwdrivers. This makes it awkward for assembly, repairs, and maintenance. Thus, much time and effort is wasted.
With the advancement in computer design, simpler anchoring apparatus for installing and removing data storage devices have been introduced. Some have sliding flutes on the anchoring rack with sliding rails on two sides of the data storage device to enable the data storage device to be installed and fastened through screws or other means. For instance, ROC patent publication No. 555045 entitled “Anchoring apparatus for data storage devices” discloses such a technique that includes an anchor rack with coupling strip. The anchor rack has a plurality of slots on the sidewalls with fastening holes on two sides and a latch hook on one end. The latch strip is located on one side of the data storage device and has a jutting ring and extension. The jutting ring may slide in the slot, but still requires a latch member on the anchor rack to latch the data storage device. The latch member is made of metal and is coupled to the latch hook. The whole mechanism becomes quite complex, resulting in a more complicated fabrication process and therefore higher cost.